Even Angels Fall From Heaven!
by Aces n Eights
Summary: AU! Taylor, Brooke and Haley are sisters. Taylor left Brooke and Haley almost four years ago, what happens when she comes back to her sisters with a suprise? My first One Tree Hill Fan Fic! Please Read&Review!
1. The Secret You Hid In The Night!

_**Even Angels Fall From Heaven!**_

_Summary: AU! Taylor is five years older than her fraternal twin sisters Brooke and Haley. But four yeas ago Taylor ran away from home leaving Brooke and Haley alone. What happens when she comes back to her sisters with a surprise?_

**A/N: This is my first One Tree Hill Fan Fiction so review would be nice, even if they're criticism.**

**A/N 2: This is rated T as later it will deal with mature issues, some coarse language and other things.**

…

…

…

**ENJOY!**

…

…

…

**Chapter 1! The Secret You Hid In The Night!**

A young woman parked her car and got out. She stood in front of a large brick building. She knew the other women there were staring at her. She knew what they were thinking. In fact she knew everything they said about her. Small towns gossip, she knew that much, but what the other women of the town don't know is that word will always get back to her. She knows they look down on her with disgust. They all speak about her behind her back. Everyone knows the story of Taylor James, the single mother who works as a photographer and who had the police out to her house regularly once a week for a month a year or two back. Everyone knew the stories, because in small towns there are no secrets. In small towns everyone knows everyone and everyone also knows everything about everyone. Well that was the way things usually went, but no-one knew quite enough about the attractive young mother or her bright bubbling daughter.

Taylor ignored their stares and the odd whisper and watched as the doors were pushed open and a group of young girls dressed in ballet uniforms come down the steps.

"MUMMY!" one girl yelled as she ran towards her mother.

"Heya babe." Taylor said crouching down as the girl ran into her open arms; she then stood up and placed her daughter on her hip.

"How was dancing today?" she asked as she spun around with her daughter. Her daughter squealed happily.

"It was ok, Miss Lucy said I'm doing good and she said that if we do a dance at the end of the year I could be in it."

"Do you want to get some ice-cream?" Taylor asked.

"YAY! Ice-cream!" yelled her little girl. She put her daughter in the passenger's seat and got into the driver's seat herself.

"Let's go!"

"Ok little one. Ice-cream here we come!" Taylor said as they drove off. Taylor eased to a stop at a red light. She turned on the radio. The first notes of 'Taylor' by Jack Johnson came through her car's speakers

_Taylor was a good girl  
never one to be late  
complain express ideas in her brain  
Workin on the night shift  
passin out the tickets  
you're gonna have to pay her  
if you want to park here._

Taylor shivered as the song's words washed over her. This was the story of her life almost. She knew the song off by heart and as she looked to her daughter, her beautiful ballerina she thought of the irony at the fact that mummy's little dancer was quite a little secret.

_  
Well mommy's little dancer's  
quite a little secret  
workin on the streets now  
never gonna keep it.  
It's quite an imposition  
And now she's only wishin'  
That she would have listened  
To the words they said.  
Poor Taylor._

'Oh how well you know me Jacko.' She thought somewhat sadly. 'Poor Taylor.'

But then Taylor looked to her daughter, her beautiful little girl who at five wanted to be a ballerina who sings in front of the whole world. Taylor then realised just how wonderful her life was. As long as she had Imogene she would be alright, because Imogene was the one shinning star Taylor had left.

'Enough with the pity party Taylor Elise James.' She reprimanded herself.

After having ice-cream with her daughter Taylor decided to take Imogene shopping for the rest of the day.

Imogene skipped a few paces ahead of he mother. She was wearing her favourite new outfit that they had just brought. Taylor smiled as she watched her daughter, a shadow fell over them and Imogene stopped skipping and stayed still, causing Taylor to be at her side. The smile that had been placed on Taylor's lips seconds before vanished from her face when she saw who the shadow belonged to.

"Hello Taylor." The man standing in front of them said.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked, her voice was strong and confident, masking the fear she felt inside.

"I came to see you... and my daughter." The man said. Imogene looked up and the adults. She had been afraid of this man and she thought her mother was to. That was wrong hr mother wasn't afraid of anything. Ever. and why did this man say 'my daughter' she wasn't his. She didn't know him, she'd never seen him before or heard of him. Not even once. Her mother had never said anything about him. She wasn't 'his daughter'. She was her mother's.

"I'm not yours." Imogene said to the man who stood overshadowing her and her mother.

"But I'm your father." The man said smiling. His smile scared Imogene, that wasn't right. Smiles are happy, they shouldn't be scary. He crouched down to her. Imogene shook her head.

"Nope. I don't have a daddy, I have a mummy but no daddy." She said defiantly.

"But you do now. It's me." The man said.

"I don't want you." Imogene said bluntly. Young children are never known for their subtlety as they have never known the social mind games that people play.

"It seems she doesn't know any manners, what a bad mother you are." The man said standing up and looking Taylor in the eyes.

"I'll see you and my daughter around." The man said.

"She's not your daughter." Taylor said, her voice a cry of frustration and anguish. "You will stay away from us, you'll leave me and my baby alone." Taylor took Imogene's hand and they both walked in the opposite direction, ignoring the fact their car was the way they had originally been walking. Taylor would walk all the way around the world if it meant not running into that man again.

And who was this man that had this usually bold and fearless woman terrified? The answer is something Taylor hated, she hated he was Imogene's dad, or at least biologically. Her daughter was what this was all about. She hated that something so perfect could come from such a nightmare.

Taylor and Imogene reached the car and didn't see any sign of _'him'_. So they got in the car and Taylor drove home trying hard to just concentrate on driving and not on the urge she had to throw up. She felt sick, physically sick, he had found her and found Imogene. He was back and seeing him brought back memories, memories that she had tried to forget, the ones that still haunt her some days.

…

…

…

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

…

…

…

**Please review! I have some more chapters planned but I want to get some feedback first. However if the general consensus is it's horrible I'll delete it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxox!**


	2. Thinking Of Taylor!

**A/N: Ok, I bit the bullet and decided to post… alright I got bored waiting even though it's been like 2 days. But hey I have no will power or patience… so read on,… and review!'**

**Oh and 2 shehasnotime thanx 4 talking, but don't worry I have more written!**

…

…

…

**ENJOY!**

…

…

…

**Chapter 2! Thinking Of Taylor!**

Haley James looked at a picture on the mantle piece; it was the picture of her, her eldest sister Taylor and her twin sister Brooke on the steps in front of Karen's café. Taylor was on the top step, her and Brooke on the third step, they were all in a weird group hug and smiling at the camera. Haley picked it up starred some more, Brooke James walked down the stairs and into the living room, she saw her twin starring at a photo and she knew instantly what photo it was and what she was thinking.

"She's not coming back Hales." Brooke said as she walked to her sister.

"She might." Haley retorted childishly.

"Hales it's been four years, you gotta know it won't happen." Brooke said. Taylor had left, it would be four years next Wednesday and Haley still hung onto the hope she might come back. Brooke had too until the second year, then as she put it 'grew up' but Haley still hoped.

"Come on Hales, no mopping after Taylor, she might have left but I'm still here." Brooke said. She was older than Haley by three minutes and was always protective of her. More so after Taylor left. When Taylor was around Brooke wasn't as scarily protective as she had no need, Taylor was. But after Taylor left Brooke had become harder and jaded. She was now the eldest and had to look after Haley more than before.

"I know you are Tigger." Haley said as Brooke enveloped her in a hug.

_**Haley's POV!**_

_I know Brooke has been trying so hard since Taylor left. She's older than me by three minutes so she has the older sister thing going on but it's been put into over drive since Taylor left. Taylor was the eldest of us three and she was the one who looked out for us. So much so that she forgot to look out for herself. Taylor got in with the wrong crowd and got deeper and deeper into trouble until one day she left. It's been nearly four years but I still think she might come back. I know it's childish and Brooke's probably right when she tells me I'm building myself up for nothing but disappointment. But I've got to believe that she'll come back to us because if I don't what am I supposed to think._

_So to deal with losing Taylor I held on to the last slither of hope while Brooke let go of everything. She became hard and jaded._

_Everyone thinks Brooke is an ice queen without a heart, that she's cold and cruel for no reason but her own pleasure. But I know better. None of them know Brooke._

_Brooke is the sweetest person ever; she has the biggest heart but a hard time letting people in. Our parents are never home; they live in England and gave up on us. I don't think they even know our birthday. In Brooke's eyes they abandoned us and don't deserve to come back into our lives, I think she might hate them. I don't, but I don't think I love them anymore either. Brooke feels that people will always abandon you, that's why it hurt her more than she'll ever say that Taylor left. When our parents told us they'd be living in England Brooke made me and Taylor swear to her we'd never abandon her like they did. And Brooke thinks Taylor did exactly what they did._

_Everyone at our school 'knows' Brooke. Well they think they do. They call her the Slut of Tree Hill High, she knows it too. They call her 'Bitch Brooke' so she acts it up to them all. To them she'll always be 'Queen Brooke' the biggest slut and the biggest bitch in Tree Hill._

_But to me Brooke will always be my twin sister who's fiercely protective of me just because she happens to be three minutes older. She'll always be the little girl, who decided at eight that when we grew up she'd dance while I'd sing in front of the world, and Taylor would be a famous movie star and she'd live with us in our very own tour bus._

_To me she'll always be my best friend._

_But then what about Taylor, what if she does come back, what if, what if, what if? I really do believe in my heart that one day she'll come back to me and Brooke. And then we'll be happy._

_I love Taylor. She's my eldest sister, the one who taught me and Brooke to swim and to ride bikes, she helped us with homework and took us out every weekend. She practically raised us. Taylor always looked after us; she beat up a boy called Henry Knight when he hadn't treated Brooke right. She yelled at a girl called Tania Harding who was picking on me, she'd slapped her and told her to leave me alone or she'd let Brooke handle her. Taylor kept me and Brooke safe and kept us relatively in line._

_So I have to believe that Taylor's still Taylor and that she'll come back to us._

_I have to._

_Because if I don't then I really don't know Taylor and who does that make her? And what does it mean for the Taylor I knew?_

…

…

…

**WHA DID YOU THINK?**

…

…

…

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxox!**


	3. Hard and Jaded!

**A/n: again I figured these two chapters go together so why not post them together!**

…

…

…

**HOPE YOU LIKE!**

…

…

…

**ENJOY!**

…

…

…

**Chapter 3! Hard and Jaded!**

Brooke and Haley got into the silver convertible beetle they shared and drove to school.

"Hales." Brooke said slowly.

"Yeah Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Why were you looking at that photo this morning?" Brooke asked. Haley starred at her.

"Because Brooke, don't you know what next Wednesday will be?" she said.

"Another day without Taylor, what's so different about that Haley?" Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "How can you be like that?"

"Like what?" Brooke asked.

"You know what. Like you don't care."

"Because I don't." Brooke lied as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Fine." Haley said. "Be that way." And she got out of the car and left. Brooke sighed as she watched Haley leave.

_**Brooke's POV!**_

_Great! So now me and Haley are fighting!_

_I love Haley, not many people know her, the real her. The only reason anyone knows who she is is because she's my twin sister. I'll never leave her behind. I'm captain of the cheerleading squad and the most popular girl in school so everyone knows me. All they see when they look at Haley is some girl who's smart, they see the sister of the biggest slut of Tree Hill High, all they see is the twin of Tree Hill's biggest bitch. That's right yours truly has a bad reputation but not my Haley._

_Haley is my angel. She tutors kids after school as she's the smartest girl in the school, she's the sweetest too, and the kindest. I just wish me and Haley weren't fighting. All I want to do is go and apologise. Haley's more sensitive than I am. She still holds onto the hope that Taylor will come back one day. But I don't._

_Haley's my little sister; I'm older than her by three minutes and I have to protect her since Taylor left._

_Taylor._

_Taylor was my idol; she was the one person in the world that I wanted to be like. She was my older sister by five years; she practically raised me and Haley. She taught us how to swim and ride bikes, she told us about boys, she taught us how to wear make-up and she took us shopping every weekend. Until she left us._

_I really didn't mean it when I said I don't care about Taylor._

_When me and Haley were nine and Taylor was fourteen our parents told us they'd be moving to England and not coming back, so we were on our own. They literally abandoned us, when they did I was heart broken, they had never been around before that but they'd always came back with lots of presents and things for us, but now they were never coming back. That night I'd made Taylor and Haley promise me they'd never leave me, we swore on it with blood, pricking our fingers and putting them together. It's gross but it was the one thing in my life I believed. Taylor always looked out for us._

_One time this boy I had gone a on a date with, Henry something and taken me out to the woods in his car, we'd started making out and he wanted to go further but I'd said no and ran off into the woods, he followed me. Somehow I managed to call Taylor who raced over and beat the crap out of the guy. She'd saved me from my worst nightmare. She was the protector of us and she was the one who always kept us safe. But then she left us. I think it was a week after Taylor had left, I wanted her back so badly, I went on a date with this guy, I don't even remember his name, but he wanted to sleep with me, I'd said no and out of instinct rang Taylor thinking she'd come and save me again but she never answered and I was left to fend for myself. I managed to fight him off and run home. That was the night I lost faith in my big sister. That was the night I realised she wasn't coming back. It was the night I lost the one thing I'd believed in. It was the worst night of my life because I lost my big sister and myself._

…

…

…

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

…

…

…

**Come on you know you want more, and I've got it, it's just waiting to be posted!**

**Make my day, feed my soul, make me happy REVIEW… and I'll update!**

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxox!**


	4. Searching For Stars!

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but to anyone who cares it has to be for the next chapters to make sense!**

**Please Read And Review! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 4! Searching For Stars!**

Taylor had just put Imogene to bed, she was finally asleep. She looked out the window and saw a white van drive by her house. It was the third time that hour, seventh that night and she knew who was driving. As the van crept around the corner again Taylor sighed. Imogene was her only star left in the sky of Taylor's life which had once been covered in them. She looked to sleeping daughter's bedroom. Maybe it was time to find some of the other stars Taylor had lost. Two in particular… her twin sisters. Taylor walked into her bedroom and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. She opened it and walked over to her closet. She looked through it and pulled out clothes; walking to her bed she put them on the bedspread. She then took them off their hangers, folded them and put them into the suitcase. She was running away from the 'new life' she'd made for herself and her daughter. But she wasn't running anywhere. She might be running away from something but she was running to something as well. Something that was a million times better than the crappy house and crappy job trying so hard to protect her daughter with no help, she was running to family. Family who she hoped would understand. After packing her suitcase full of clothes she walked over to her closet and found an old gym bag on the top self. She got that and walked out of her room, she filled it with everything important she could think of. The first thought that came into her mind was photos. She packed Imogene's baby book and the photo album's of her growing up, and the ones Taylor had of herself. She then walked around and gathered up all of the photos she could find, they were mainly ones of her and Imogene, but there was one, one very important photo that didn't have Imogene in it. It was one of Taylor and her twin sisters younger by five years. The three of them were sitting on the steps out the front of Karen's café. Taylor on the top step and Haley and Brooke two steps below. They were cuddled together in some sort of hug. They were grinning at the camera. That photo was the last happy memory Taylor had. But she was going back to try and make things right and to hopefully make more happy memories with her sisters. Taylor finished packing all the personal things she wanted to take from the house. She then got a bag and filled it with things like the torches under the sink, the matches there and the cigarette lighter, she pack toilet paper as they were most likely going to be driving a few days at a time as money was low as it was most of the time and they wouldn't always have enough for hotels. She then packed the emergency money she kept hidden around the house. Then, as quietly as she could Taylor went into Imogene's room and packed the basics for her, deciding to let Imogene help in the morning.

Taylor had it all planned out, they would leave tomorrow night, she would park her car in the back alley and they would pack and leave from there. No one but the local's who lived on the same street knew about the back alley so it would be perfect. Imogene and Taylor would be free once again, free to go back and try and re-build their lives in Tree Hill.

**Short? Yes! Worth it? I dunno you tell me!**

**hearts, hugs, kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**Xoxox!**


	5. Broken Promises!

**A/N: Hey! I decided to bite the bullet and post! Even though I don't think anyone reviewed!**

**Which by the way sucks!**

**Is anyone really reading this?**

**If you are I need you to review so I know!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If no one does I might be forced to take this down!**

**Chapter 5! Broken Promises!**

Haley was sitting on the couch watching old movies of her, Brooke and Taylor when Brooke came in through the front door. Brooke stopped and looked at the screen. She was standing behind the couch starring at the television screen in front of her.

"_Is it on?" little Brooke asked staring at the camera. Little Haley came over and looked too._

"_I dunno." She said shrugging._

"_TAYLOR!" the yelled in unison. A young Taylor came running in._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Is the camera on?" little Brooke asked smiling. Taylor looked at the camera and nodded._

"_Yeah." She said. "It's on. Why?"_

"_Coz we wanna play." Little Haley said._

"_With the camera?" Young Taylor asked. Little Brooke and Haley nodded._

"_Wanna play too?" Little Haley asked. Young Taylor nodded._

"_Okay." She said. The three girls began to muck around together on film. Young Taylor walked out of view and music started. The song was 'There She Goes Again' by The La's. On the television screen Brooke, Haley and Taylor began to dance and laugh._

Haley paused the video.

"Don't you miss that?" she asked knowing Brooke was behind her. "Don't you miss all the fun we used to have? Don't you miss her?" Haley stood up and turned to face Brooke.

"Yeah! Ok I admit that, I miss that we used to fun have. But do you miss crying for Taylor to come home? The sleepless nights wondering what happened to her? Do you miss all those times you'd sit and think about what it was you did wrong to make your eldest sister leave in the middle of the night? Do you miss waiting for her to call? Praying she was still alive? Do you miss having nightmares of Taylor being dead in a ditch? Do you? Coz I sure as hell don't!" Brooke said, her voice rising.

"Brooke…" Haley said.

"I don't care she's gone Haley." Brooke said.

"Brooke please! I know you better than you know yourself. How can you say that?" Haley asked.

"It's easy." Brooke said walking away.

"Brooke stop being such a cold bitch!" Haley said. Brooke stopped and turned back to Haley.

"At least I didn't leave like she did. I might be a cold bitch Haley but I'm not her. I'm not the one that ran away in the middle of the night!" Brooke yelled.

"Taylor is our sister!" Haley exclaimed. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Taylor is not my sister. Not anymore." Brooke said

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled. "Don't be so stupid of course she's your sister."

"So now not only am I a cold bitch but I'm stupid am I? Well I guess that works after all I am Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, an airhead, a bitch, Tree Hill's resident slut, does that sound right to you huh Haley?" Brooke yelled.

"I expect that from everyone else but not you Haley. I thought you knew better, I thought you knew me. I guess that's too much to expect from you but isn't it? Even if you are my sister." Brooke said close to tears.

"I _do_ know you Brooke, of course I know better then them, I'm your sister but Taylor is too." Haley said.

"No Haley, no she's not. She stopped being my sister once she left us." Brooke said.

"Brooke…" Haley began trying to make her sister see sense.

"No." Brooke said shaking her head. "I don't need her and neither do you."

"Brooke you might think you don't need her but I know you do, and I know I do to." Haley said. Brooke didn't say anything; she just looked at the floor trying not to let her tears fall through.

"Brooke?" Haley said quietly stepping closer to her.

"She promised me! She promised, she swore she wouldn't be like them. She swore she'd never abandon us. She lied to me! She left me! She abandoned me! She left me just like they did, after she'd promised. She looked me right in the eyes and lied. She left without a second glance. How could she do that huh? And how can she get away with it?!" Brooke said crying, tears were pouring down her face.

Brooke sat down on the stairs. Haley walked over and joined her on the stairs; she reached out and hugged Brooke as she cried.

"It's ok Tiger. Don't cry." She said as she rubbed circles against her back. The two girls sat like that for hours, not moving or speaking, each in their own thoughts.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**xoxox!**


	6. Half Way Home!

**A/N: I'm glad you guys reviewed… I was getting bored waiting! lol! Well here it is! Chapter 6! Remember to READ AND REVIEW!**

**This update is for _othluver16 _who made me feel heaps good and reminded me to update!**

…

…

…

**ENJOY!**

…

…

…

**Chapter 6! Half Way Home!**

Taylor parked her car on the side of the road. She looked into the back seat where Imogene lay sleeping. Taylor smiled at her daughter, she realised how tired she was and decided to call it a night. Grabbing the towels off the passenger seat Taylor wound down the window a few centimetres and pushed the towel through, she then wound the window up and trapped the towel in place. After doing that to all for window Taylor got the two sheets that were on the passenger seat and grabbed the tape from the glove box. She then went and taped the sheets to the windscreen and the large window at the boot of the car. Taylor climbed into the passenger's seat and pushed it back almost flat. She then closed her eyed and tried to sleep. Waking up the next morning Taylor started to take down the sheets and towels, she then packed them into the boot of her car and started to drive again. After about an hour Taylor realised how hungry she was. Imogene woke up and looked around.

"Hey Mummy!" she said happily. Imogene was a morning person and as bright as could be.

"Hey sweetie." Taylor said looking at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Mummy I'm hungry." Imogene said looking out the window.

'I know Im. We're stopping at the nearest place where we can get something to eat." Taylor explained. Imogene smiled, clearly happy with that idea.

"Ok." She said. Taylor saw a dinner up ahead and found that it was next to a motel.

'I could've slept in a bed.' Taylor thought unhappily. 'Damn! If I'd just drove a little bit more.'

Taylor's neck was killing her. She put her hand to it and rolled her neck around a bit.

'Oh well, it's a sleazy motel anyway. And besides what's the point it would've been too much for just one night and I need to save what little money I have.' Taylor reasoned with herself, apart from having a bad neck Taylor was happy.

"So what do you think Immy?" Taylor asked. "You want something to eat?" Imogene looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Yes please!" she said happily.

"Alright then baby." Taylor said pulling in. After eating a large, most likely unhealthy breakfast Taylor and Imogene showered and changed in the employee's bathroom before setting off again.

"Mummy." Imogene said as she buckled up her seatbelt.

"Yeah baby?" Taylor asked as she climbed in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Imogene asked. Taylor knew this conversation was coming. The morning Taylor was ready to leave Imogene hadn't asked any questions about where they were going, who to see, why they were leaving, she'd just accepted it. And she was even excited and happy about it.

But now Imogene wanted answers and Taylor knew she had to give them to her.

"Well baby we're going back to where Mummy used to live." Taylor said. "We're going to go visit your Aunties."

"I have aunties?" Imogene asked. Taylor nodded, she felt horrible about Imogene not knowing about Brooke and Haley, she felt worse for them not knowing about her, but she fel the worst for leaving in the first place.

"Yeah baby girl you do." Taylor said. "Their names are Brooke and Haley."

"Auntie Brooke and Auntie Haley." Imogene corrected. "They really are my aunties aren't they?"

"Yeah Im of course they are." Taylor said.

"Why don't I know them?" Imogene asked. Taylor sighed. Such a simple question with such a complicated answer.

"Because I went away from there because I wanted to famous but instead I got you and that made me happier than ever being famous could have." Taylor said.

"But why aren't we with Auntie Brooke and Auntie Haley?" Imogene asked.

"Because I didn't think they'd want me back so I went away again to be with you." Taylor explained. Imogene smiled and seemed happy with that answer.

"Ok." She said. There was a few seconds of silence.

"Mummy?" Imogene said quietly.

"Yeah?" Taylor asked.

"Can you put some music on?" Imogene asked her smiling sweetly.

"Of course I can baby. Anything for you." Taylor said as she put on a CD. 'The Mixed Tape' by Jack's Mannequin began to play. Taylor loved this song, she used to listen to it with Brooke and Haley, it had happy memories for her. Imogene seemed happy to listen to one of her mother's favourite songs and she sang the words she knew. Taylor smiled as she put her foot on the gas, bringing the car up to the speed limit.

"We're going home." Taylor said. Imogene looked puzzled.

"But Mummy I thought we were going to Auntie Brooke and Auntie Haley's." she said confused. Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"We are. That is my home, and yours too now." Taylor said. "We're going to our _real_ home."


	7. A Talk Between The Sisters Who Stayed!

**Hey! Here's chapter 7! Back with Haley and Brooke!**

**Sorry if the chopping and changing confuses people, basically one chapter is with Taylor and Imogene, the other Brooke and Haley until they're together again!**

**Which should be coming up soon! I think!**

**Oh and someone said something a while ago about the parents, they still pay for everything they just don't live there or visit.**

…

…

…

**ENJOY!**

…

…

…

**READ AND REVIEW!**

…

…

…

**Also this is for my lovely Liza! A girl who's butt is not a hexagon! LOL!**

**Check out her fic! It's good!**

**Chapter 7! A Talk Between The Sisters Who Stayed!**

"Tigger?" Haley said quietly. Brooke didn't answer.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked again. Brooke didn't say anything that time either. Haley looked down to see Brooke had fallen asleep in her arms, still sitting on the stairs Haley decided she'd have to wake her up and get her to bed.

"Brooke, wake up now." She said nudging Brooke softly. Brooke stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Hales?" Brooke questions.

"Yeah Tigger it's me." Haley said.

"Why are we on the stairs?" Brooke asked confused. Haley smiled.

"You fell asleep." She answered.

"Oh." Brooke said.

"Come on." Haley said. "Let's get you to bed."

"No, it's ok." Brooke said stifling a yawn.

"Come on B." Haley said slipping into their childhood nicknames.

"No. Don't call me that, please Haley don't call me that." Brooke begged quietly. Haley was surprised until she realised it was Taylor who had called Brooke B and Haley H-ie and they had called her T. So she just nodded.

"Ok I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said, they walked up the stairs together and walked into their parent's bedroom, it had the double bed and a large screen TV.

"I don't want to sleep." Brooke complained.

"Do you want to just watch some DVDs then?" Haley suggested. "You don't have to sleep." Brooke nodded.

"Ok." She said. "You'll stay with me but won't you?" Brooke asked starring at Haley, her eyes begging her to never leave. Haley nodded.

"Of course I'll stay Tigger." She said as they climbed into bed.

"What DVD do you want to watch?" Haley asked. She watched as Brooke grinned.

"The Pride And The Prejudice of course." Brooke said smiling. Haley grinned as she rolled her eyes, knowing it was Brooke's favourite movie.

"Ok." She said getting up and putting in the DVD, she opened the bar fridge in the room and pulled out a large box of chocolates. Brooke's eyes lit up.

"CHOCOLATE!" she shouted happily. "I love you, I love you my Haley Bear! I love you!" Haley smiled as she jumped onto the bed with the DVD remote and the chocolates.

"I know you love me Brookie Bear." Haley said as they settled down to watch the movie.

The movie was over, Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were together and happy.

"See." Brooke said. "Why can't real life be like that?"

"What? Corsets, married for money, having to wait on your husband hand and foot?" Haley teased. "I think it's because we've moved on."

Brooke smiled.

"Haha." She said throwing a pillow at her sister. "I mean love." Brooke looked thoughtful for a second.

"Are you sure it's even out there?" She asked. "It might be a big conspiracy designed to hurt us. It might not be real." Haley softened to her sister.

"Of course it is Tigger." She said. "I know you haven't had the best track record with guys –"

"Are you kidding Hales? All they want is sex and I end up giving it to them." Brooke interrupted sadly. Haley knew Brooke hated the reputation she had for herself, she knew Brooke didn't want to be known as a slut, she knew all her sister wanted was just to be loved.

"You know it doesn't have to be that way." Haley said. "Show them you've changed and maybe you'll find love."

"How Haley?" Brooke asked. "Every party I go to I get drunk at, every time I get drunk the least I do is hook up, every morning after all I'm left with is a hangover and another strike to my reputation."

"Brooke just don't go to the parties for a while." Haley said. "I'm not saying become a nun I'm saying wait for the right guy." Brooke smiled.

"I think I might just do that, no wonder you're the smartest girl in Tree Hill." She said. Both she and Haley laughed.

"Thank-you Haley." Brooke said seriously.

"For what?" Haley asked looking up.

"For being you." Was Brooke's answer. The two girls were silent for a moment.

"You know every party I go to makes me a little bit more like her." Brooke said suddenly.

"Brooke come on." Haley protested. "Taylor's just…"

"Just what? The sister who abandoned us?" Brooke said bitterly.

"Brooke will you stop with that." Haley begged.

"I didn't mean Taylor anyway… well sorta of… I meant the woman who's biologically our mother." Brooke said. She laughed slightly.

"Taylor's just like her and I'm just like Taylor." She said. Haley didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Brooke looked to her.

"Never be like her Haley, never be like us." she said.

"You and Taylor are not like her." Haley said. "You're not." Brooke went to speak.

"And no matter what you think about yourself or Taylor I know you both and love you both. You're not." Haley said. "I know you're mad at Taylor for leaving but do you really, in all honesty think that she's like our mother?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No." she answered. "I don't, not really."

Brooke sighed.

"I just hate the way people say 'like mother like daughter', I hate the way they say we're like her."

"Hey Brooke it doesn't matter what other people think." Haley said. "I know you're nothing like our mother and so do you."

"This is why I need you." Brooke said.

"Why Brooke?" Haley asked not understanding.

"You're my angel, you make everything all better." Brooke smiled hugging her twin.

"And you're mine." Haley said. Brooke drifted off to sleep quite quickly and Haley followed.

…

…

…

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**

…

…

…

**REVIEW!**

…

…

…

**Hearts hugs kisses and love!**

**JESSA!**

**Xoxoxo**


End file.
